


Брачные танцы тритонов

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Обидчивый тип, которого толкнул Берти, оказался гипнотизёром. И поверьте, мало хорошего в том, чтобы изображать озабоченного тритона каждый раз, когда с нежностью подумаешь о любимом человеке. Особенно если этот человек ― твой камердинер.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Брачные танцы тритонов

**Author's Note:**

> бета **Prudrunterion**

Я нёсся на всех парах по Дувр-стрит, улепётывая от Сыра. Сыр ― это мой давний приятель ещё со школы, парень отличный, но со странностями. Самая непривлекательная его странность ― лично для меня непривлекательная, кого-то, может быть, она и привлечёт ― то, что он периодически порывается сломать мне спину на всё возрастающее число частей. В этот раз он пообещал переломить вустеровский позвоночник в восемнадцати местах, и всё из-за того, что Флоренс Крэй похвалила мой новый галстук. Я уже и не рад был, что отстоял этот галстук перед Дживсом, который назвал его свежий оранжевый цвет морковным, а зелёные горизонтальные полосы сравнил с чахлой огородной ботвой, полёгшей на грядке в ожидании полива. В чём-то, конечно, Дживс был прав. Здоровая доля наблюдательности в его словах присутствовала. Но в любом случае сожалеть о своей настойчивости было уже поздно. Сейчас, если мне хоть сколько-нибудь дорог был мой позвоночник ― а он по ряду причин мне безусловно дорог ― так вот, если я хотел сохранить его для того, чтобы пользоваться в будни и праздники, в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности, я долен был как можно скорее бежать. И я бежал. Мчался. Нёсся на всех парах, чесал так, что, честное слово, лучшие рысаки Аскотта мне бы позавидовали.

Не знаю, насколько близок ко мне был Сыр. Не в духовном плане, разумеется, ― в духовном он был довольно далёк, ― я имею в виду разделяющие нас футы. Оборачиваться назад было рискованно: в интересах позвоночника я не мог беспечно терять драгоценные секунды. Возможно, я давно оставил погоню позади, и теперь погонщик ― если это подходящее слово, ― проклиная свою медлительность и тяжело дыша, отирал с физиономии пыль от моих штиблет, заброшенную туда шаловливым ветром. А возможно, Сыр дышал мне в затылок, а это, сами понимаете, уже другая песня ― на мой вкус, чересчур минорная.

Короче: я нёсся по Дувр-стрит, как спугнутая носорогом серна. И тут как назло на пути, ведущем меня к безопасности, откуда-то возник разодетый франт. Вот прямо откуда ни возьмись. Может, он вышел из подъезда, может, свалился с фонарного столба, а может, всегда стоял посреди тротуара, как разряженная в пух и прах афишная тумба. Словом, вы, наверное, уже догадались, что у меня не оставалось выбора, кроме как врезаться в этого болвана. Кодекс Вустеров ― для меня святое, поэтому я тут же принёс этому идиоту извинения и, дав добрый совет не путаться у нормальных людей под ногами, припустил дальше.

Как мне казалось, инцидент был на этом исчерпан. Ну, мало ли, какие столкновения происходят на свете? Континенты сталкиваются с океанами, корабли ― с айсбергами, падающие с неба осадки ― со шляпами. Я сам постоянно сталкиваюсь с необходимостью выслушивать от тёток всякие нелестные для меня замечания. По сравнению с этим, крошечное недоразумение на Дувр-стрит ― просто пустяковый пустяк. А если из-за каждого пустяка затаивать злобу, никакой злобы не хватит. Тем более, Дживс как-то упоминал о законе сохранения чего-то там. В том смысле, что если что-то есть, то оно есть, а лишнему уже взяться неоткуда. Это же должно и на злобу распространяться, верно? Спрошу об этом у моего личного оракула, ему всё известно.

Так вот, возвращаясь к злобе. Люди на этом свете попадаются разные. (На том ― тоже разные, судя по тому, что Дживс задвигал мне про своего приятеля Вергилия). В общем, тот расфуфыренный франт оказался злопамятной морковкой с чахлой и злопамятной ботвой. Из-за него и приключилась история, которая последует дальше. А всё, что я рассказывал до, ― ещё не сама история, а доисторическое что-то там. В общем, сосредоточьте всё доступное вам внимание и внимайте.

***

На следующий день, принеся в жертву Дживсу злополучный морковный галстук, я, одетый с иголочки, продефилировал в клуб. В «Трутнях» было оживлённо, даже оживлённее обычного. Из-за гвалта ничего нельзя было разобрать, и только от портье я сумел добиться, что происходит. Оказывается, один из новых парней, которого недавно приняли в клуб, решил отметить это дело, оплатив выступление модного гипнотизёра. Естественно, я был заинтригован. Представление должно было начаться с минуты на минуту, поэтому я вслед за всеми просочился в зал и занял единственное оставшееся свободное место за столиком. Моим соседом оказался Гасси Финк-Ноттл, этим и объясняется факт, почему никто к нему до сих пор не подсел. Перед ним вместо выпивки и закусок, как на столиках у нормальных людей, стоял аквариум с тритонами. Что поделаешь ― у всех вустеровских друзей есть какие-то странности.

Тем временем в той части ресторана, где стояли столики, приглушили свет, а над эстрадой ― наоборот ― ярко зажглись софиты. На сцену вышел тот новый парень-меценат. Он поприветствовал трутней, раскланялся под громовые рукоплескания и толкнул небольшую речь. Заодно он представил публике гипнотизёра ― имя у того было какое-то звучное ― то ли Сим-Силябим, то ли Абра-Кадабра. Но я его не запомнил, потому что слушал в пол-уха. Новичок говорил с энтузиазмом, но путано, постоянно отвлекаясь в рассказе на свою тётю, которую лечили гипнозом, а тёти и даже само упоминание тёть меня, сами знаете, доводят до столбняка. Наконец новичок убрался и из-за занавеса вышел разрекламированный фокусник. Одет он был в чёрный бархат ― мне тоже в Итоне выдали что-то подобное, когда я в спектакле изображал подручного графа Дракулы ― а на шее висело какое-то громоздкое серебряное украшение ― таких я тоже повидал достаточно, ими обычно утяжеляется тётя Агата. Впрочем, как я потом убедился, у гипнотизёра и тёти Агаты оказалось между собой гораздо больше общего, чем любовь к увесистым побрякушкам.

Но я забегаю вперёд. Гипнотизёр раскланялся, и представление началось. Для начала он пригласил добровольца из зала. Поднялся лес рук, куча парней повскакала с мест, но счастливчиком оказался Бинго. Сим-Силябим, или как его там, поделал руками какие-то пассы, велел Бинго лечь на три поставленные в ряд стула, а потом средний стул убрал. Бинго, словно деревянное бревно, прям-прямёшенек, опирался только на башку и пятки и при этом каким-то чудом не падал. Все дружно зааплодировали. Гипнотизёр вернул средний стул на место и приказал Бинго встать, после чего поочерёдно просил его лаять, кукарекать, мяукать и изображать маленькую девочку, выпрашивающую у матери куклу. Выходило ужасно смешно, зал покатывался. Хохотали все, за исключением Гасси. Он с рассеянной улыбкой лунатика нежно постукивал пальцем по стеклу, за которым копошились тритоны. Гипнотизёр тем временем отпустил Бинго восвояси, с поклонами выслушал аплодисменты и, красиво взмахнув бархатным плащом, оглядел зал. Все тотчас сообразили, что будет выбран новый герой дня, и тут же повскакали с мест, крича о своём желании немедленно подняться на сцену. Гипнотизёру такой ажиотаж ну прямо очень нравился. Он не спешил с выбором, медленно водя глазами по залу, пока взгляд его не остановился на Гасси. Гасси был, как обычно, сосредоточен на обитателях аквариума. Вытянув губы трубочкой, он что-то неразборчиво шептал. Судя по умильному выражению Гассиного табло, это были либо стишки о любви до гроба, либо перечисление лучших блюд Анатоля, французского повара тети Далии.

Сим-Силябим эффектным жестом накинул подол плаща на руку и, спустившись в зал, развязной походкой протопал к нашему столику.

― Какая забавная ящерица, ― хорошо поставленным голосом проговорил он. ― Похоже, для вас она интереснее представления?

Гасси взвился. Если вам для чего-нибудь нужно, чтобы Гасси взвился, более верного способа не найти. Просто сравните его тритонов с ящерицами и ждите, что будет. Но я бы порекомендовал заранее обзавестись щитом, каской и надёжными звуконепроницаемыми берушами. Да, и не жалуйтесь потом ― сами виноваты, худшего оскорбления для этого парня вы выдумать не могли.

Итак, Гасси взвился. А это значит, что он подскочил на ноги и с жаром, брызжа слюной и энергично размахивая руками, принялся втолковывать идиоту разницу между тритонами и ящерицами. Сим-Силябим от такого напора даже оторопел. Но, видимо, в общении с разной публикой он уже успел поднатореть, а опыт, как говорится, не пропьёшь. Короче, он быстро опомнился, нацепил на фасад сияющую улыбку, а когда Гасси прервал на секунду поток, чтобы зачерпнуть воздуха, щёлкнул у того перед лицом пальцами, и Гасси, недоумённо моргнув, плюхнулся обратно на своё место. В зале захлопали.

― Вот бы так уметь! ― восхищённо протянул я, представив, как одним щелчком затыкаю тётю Агату. 

Сим-Силябим, всё ещё возвышавшийся над нашим столиком, повернулся ко мне.

Знаете, как пишут в романах: их взгляды пересеклись. Обычно в таких случаях вовлечённых лиц пронзают молнии, по их телам пробегает ток, а в душах зарождается взаимное чувство невиданной глубины и непреодолимой мощи. Страсть не заставила трепетать всё моё существо, но ток я точно почувствовал. Теперь, разглядывая Силябима с близкого расстояния, за слоем грима я с неприятным пробежавшим по позвоночнику холодком узнал вчерашнего идиота, в которого врезался, спасая указанный позвоночник от необоснованных домогательств Сыра. Но хуже было другое: судя по мстительному пламени, вспыхнувшему в Силябимовых гляделках, он тоже не замедлил узнать Бертрама. Как-то нехорошо мне улыбнувшись, он снова обратил взор на Гасси.

― Приглашаю на сцену, ― проговорил он, незаметно повторил знакомый щелчок пальцами, и Гасси покорно поплёлся за Силябимом.

Никто, кроме меня, этого щелчка, кажется, не заметил, а мне стало жутко не по себе. И теперь, когда я смотрел представление, то вовсе не смеялся, а страшно переживал за беднягу Гасси. А Силябим развлекался вовсю. Сначала он заставил Гасси ползать по полу, изображая тритона. Потом ему показалось мало, что тот вытер коленями всю сцену, и послал Гасси в зал ползать по проходам. Почему-то всем это казалось дико смешным, мне же хотелось уйти, но бросить Гасси было как-то не по-товарищески, Кодекс Вустеров такого не одобрял. Меж тем, Силябим велел залу похлопать в ладоши, чтобы поддержать Гасси, и велел тому вернуться на сцену.

― Пожалуйста, просветите нас. Чем ещё интересны тритоны, кроме того, что вы нам уже продемонстрировали?

Зрители покатились со смеху.

― О! ― Гасси явно обрадовался вопросу, указательным пальцем поправил на переносице очки и залился соловьём про тритоньи брачные танцы.

― Замечательно! ― обрадовался Силябим. ― Но лучше не расскажите, а покажите. А мы все с удовольствием посмотрим. Правда? ― обратился он к залу.

Стройный гул голосов подтвердил, что да. И Гасси, если можно назвать это танцем, принялся танцевать. Растопырив руки и ноги, он тряс воображаемым хвостом. А так как хвоста у Гасси не было, вместо него энергично трясся зад. Я, кстати, этот танец уже видел ― Гасси показывал его в «Трутнях». Но одно дело, когда Гасси сам развлекается, как хочет, а другое ― когда его против воли принуждает какой-то упырь. Мне всё это очень не нравилось и, повторюсь, я давно бы ушёл, если бы твёрдо не решил дождаться Гасси.

Наконец тритоны Силябиму наскучили, и он позвал нового добровольца. Вроде, на этот раз было всё честно. Но Гасси за столик не вернулся, он по милостивому разрешению Силябима остался сидеть на сцене на одном из стульев, что остались там после Бинго, и после каждого номера рукоплескал, как помешанный. Похоже, Силябим загипнотизировал его по самую макушечку. Когда представление кончилось, я заметил, как чёртов фокусник снова щёлкнул пальцами перед его лицом, и на этот раз Гасси, кажется, отпустило. Потому что он повёл себя в точности так, как повёл бы себя нормальный, незагипнотизированный Гасси: бросился сломя голову к своим обожаемым тритонам. Я с облегчением выдохнул и хотел уже было уносить отсюда ноги, как передо мной словно из-под земли вырос Силябим. Щелчок пальцев ― и вот я уже покорно плетусь за ним куда-то за сцену, в тесную комнатку, которую, наверное, ему выделили как гримёрную. Заперев дверь, он очень недобро ухмыльнулся, а затем неожиданно спросил:  
― Вы хорошо запомнили брачный танец тритонов?

Чего там было запоминать? Ноги-руки пошире и знай тряси себе задом. Так я ему и сказал. Силябим моей памятью остался, похоже, доволен, потому что снова ухмыльнулся и эдак многозначительно кивнул. Я хотел уже было идти, но он остановил меня повелительным жестом, и я, сам не понимая, почему это делаю, застыл, словно восковой принц Альберт из музея мадам Тюссо.

― Очень хорошо, что вы этот танец запомнили, ― неторопливо произнёс Силябим, ― потому что каждый раз, преисполнившись чувствами к объекту своей романтической привязанности, вы будете исполнять именно его. ― Он фыркнул. ― Полагаю, это будет очень смешно. Даже если вы и не научитесь спокойно ходить по улицам, то, по крайней мере, надолго запомните урок. А прекратите изображать влюблённого тритона только тогда, когда вышеуказанный объект ответит вам взаимностью. Полагаю, это случится весьма нескоро, ― всё с той же лицемерной ухмылочкой добавил он. ― И вы никому не сможете сообщить о том, что с вами происходит… ― Ухмылка на его табло стала ещё шире. ― Чего же вы стоите? ― Он притворно удивился. ― Идите уже. Вы свободны.

***

Домой я доплёлся в растрёпанных чувствах. Рассеянно кивнул Джарвису, нашему портье, назвав его почему-то Джонсоном; позабыв о существовании лифта, прошлёпал по лестнице и, весь во власти тревожных мыслей, позвонил в дверь, хотя у меня был с собой ключ. Содержание тревоживших меня мыслей проницательному читателю, думаю, сообщать не надо. Проницательный читатель и без того догадался, что мне не давали покоя слова чёртового гипнотизёра, чтоб его Сим-Силябим и Абра-Кадабра в придачу. Однако сколько я ни напрягал межушный ганглий, как выразилась о Бертрамовом мозге одна моя престарелая родственница, решение не находилось. Возможно, мне повезёт и у этого паразита ничего не сработает, понадеялся я. В этот момент дверь открылась, и меня поприветствовал Дживс.

― Сэр, ― предупредил он, водружая на вешалку шляпу, ― в гостиной вас ожидают миссис Грегсон и её спутница.

При этих словах сердце так и подпрыгнуло, перевернулось, сделало кульбит, кувырок, пируэт, сальто и, решив, что с него хватит, ушло в пятки, попросив до пятницы не беспокоить. Зато Силябим сразу сделался не страшен. Всё познаётся в сравнении, как сказал мне когда-то Дживс. А Силябим в сравнении с тётей Агатой всё равно что шарик жёваной бумаги против пушечного ядра. 

Еле передвигая ослабевшие ноги, я вошёл в комнату.

― Берти, не шаркай! ― нахмурившись, прогудела тётя Агата.

― Я не шаркаю, я всего лишь…

― Берти, не мямли!

На это я не нашёлся, что ответить, и у тёти тут же выстроился новый повод для недовольства:  
― Берти, не молчи! Тебя разве не учили здороваться?!

Я поздоровался. Сначала с тётей, затем ― с длиннолицей девицей в очках, которая, если бы не юбка, была бы вылитый Гасси. Если, конечно, за столом, прихлёбывая апельсиновый сок, сидел не сам Гасси, ради непонятной цели переодетый в юбку.

― Это Миллисент Сент-Милл, дочь моей хорошей подруги, ― представила тётя Гасси-в-юбке.

― Очень приятно, ― покривил душой я.

Миллисент Сент-Милл посмотрела на меня сквозь стёкла очков и после долгой паузы, во время которой Бертраму стало очень не по себе, прогундосила в нос:  
― Мне тоже.

От этих слов меня прямо-таки озноб пробрал. Примерно такой, какой пробирает во время чтения книг про гибнущие полярные экспедиции, только во много раз хуже. Потому что, как верно заметил Дживс, всё познаётся в сравнении, а в сравнении с девушкой, которая по какой-то непостижимой причине заинтересована в Б., все прочие опасности ― всё равно что падающие снежинки в сравнении с ковровой бомбардировкой.

― Пойду попудрю носик, ― сообщила нам копия Гасси и навострила лыжи в уборную.

Когда мы остались вдвоём с тётей, та торопливо зашептала:  
― Не сиди столбом, словно пень! Не хватало только, чтобы она до свадьбы прознала про твою придурковатость! Ухаживай и говори комплименты! Будь джентльменом, позор вустеровского рода!

― До свадьбы? ― слабо переспросил я.

― Разумеется, до, полоумный ты идиот! Как ты собираешься скрывать своё тугоумие после?! Это решительно невозможно!

В этот момент вернулась копия Гасси, уселась напротив меня и, судя по всему, принялась ждать комплиментов. Ну, и ухаживаний, понятное дело. А у меня язык прилип к нёбу, взгляд ― к тарелке, к содержимому которой я так и не притронулся, а пальцы ― к лежащей на коленях салфетке, в которую я вцепился, как утопающий в спасательный круг.

― Берти… ― сурово начала тётя Агата, я испуганно посмотрел на неё и увидел стоящего за широкой тётиной спиной Дживса.

Дживс глядел на меня с сочувствием. И моё сердце на секунду воспряло из пяток, преисполнившись благодарности за этот полный товарищеской поддержки взгляд.

А дальше произошло вот что: я, прямо где и сидел, на стуле, растопырив руки и ноги, принялся энергично вилять задом. Копия Гасси оказалась ненастоящая, потому что неподдельный Гасси Финк-Ноттл бросился бы ко мне с распростёртыми объятиями, в доли секунды распознав свой танец-фаворит, эта же Миллисент выпучила глаза, так что они упёрлись в стёкла очков, и только. Впрочем, неожиданно понял я, когда танец перестал меня сотрясать, это и к лучшему. Распростёртые объятия Миллисент Сент-Милл ― последняя вещь, которая могла бы когда-либо понадобиться Бертраму.

― Вы не упоминали, что ваш племянник серьёзно болен, ― обиженно прогундосила бракованная копия Гасси в адрес тёти Агаты и бочком высвободилась из-за стола.

Тётя прожгла меня сернокислотным взглядом, встала на гусеницы и покатила следом.

Вскоре закрылась входная дверь и я выдохнул, знаменуя, что самое страшное позади. Рядом со мной беззвучно материализовался Дживс.

― Виски с с. ― попросил я, и виски с с. тут же, словно по волшебству, возник передо мной на серебряном подносе. 

― Это было неподражаемо, сэр: то, как вы обратили в бегство мисс Сент-Милл, ― произнёс Дживс, и я почувствовал, как заливаюсь краской. Похвала от Дживса ― штука редкая, драгоценная, ценимая Бертрамом на вес…

Эту мысль я не успел додумать, потому что, выронив бокал, раскорячил конечности и принялся трясти задом, как шейкером.

― Сэр, ― поражённо проговорил Дживс, успев поймать бокал в воздухе. ― Сэр, ― он быстро взял себя в руки, его лицо приобрело обычное полное спокойствия и достоинства выражения, ― могу ли я поинтересоваться: вы принимали сегодня абсент?

Я слышал о том, что абсент способен вызывать галлюцинации и вообще действовать на людей странно, но это был не мой случай, я вообще сегодня не пил, если не считать опрокинутую только что порцию. Так я Дживсу и сказал, а он в ответ на мои слова совсем чуть-чуть, едва заметно помрачнел. Я бы и хотел поведать Дживсу о проклятом гипнозе, умолчав, конечно, о щекотливом моменте с романтической привязанностью, но, хоть убей, не мог. Пасть затыкалась самостоятельно, как по волшебству. Я подумал было написать что-то вроде письма, но от одной только мысли об этом правую клешню свело судорогой, и я понял, что лучше и не пытаться.

Всё-таки Дживс сделал мне оживляющий чудо-коктейль, и я его послушно выпил, втайне надеясь, что он поможет от Силябимова проклятия. Затем Дживс предложил мне пораньше лечь, и я снова согласился, тем более что чувствовал себя разбитым, каким бы пришлось стать бедняге бокалу, не поймай его Дживс в последний момент. 

А Дживс кружил вокруг Бертрама, омывая заботой, опустился на колени, помогая разуться, развязал галстук, поскольку мои руки после всей этой тритоньей тряски отказывались выполнять сколько-нибудь тонкую работу, помог облачиться в пижаму, укрыл одеялом... Он был таким добрым, таким… 

…О нет, читатель. Это произошло снова. 

После третьего приступа Дживс смотрел на меня с ощутимой тревогой. Готов поклясться чем хотите, я никогда не видел его настолько растерянным. Он засыпал меня вопросами о моём самочувствии, о том, что я сегодня ел, пил, курил и глотал. Я всячески старался его уверить, что всё оки-поки и чики-пики, Бертрам как огурчик, а завтра с самого утра божий мир, как в старые добрые времена, до отказа заполнится жаворонками и улитками. В конце концов, пожелав мне спокойной ночи, он выключил свет и бесшумно удалился.

Наверное, дорогие читатели, я должен сделать небольшое отступление и объяснить, как так получилось, что проклятие, которым наделил меня Силябим, срабатывало именно на Дживсе. Тут как раз всё очень просто. Если бы вы хоть раз видели его (не Силябима, Дживса), вы бы не спрашивали. Если одним словом, то Дживс бесподобен. На всём свете ему нету равных. Он совершенство, чудо, идеал. Звезда, которою моряк определяет место в океане. Ну вот: одним словом обойтись не получается. Да и как такое диво вообще описать словами? Слова бессильны.

В общем, я думаю, половина ситуации объяснена и читателям стало понятно, что я втюрился в Дживса, как кошка в сметану. Осталось объяснить другое ― как мне удавалось всё это время мою любовь скрывать. Очень просто. Только придётся сделать ещё одно небольшое отступление и отступить ещё дальше, примерно во времена начальной школы, когда юный Бертрам получал свою порцию розог наравне с закадычными дружками Бинго и Китикэтом. Но речь не о розгах. Бинго, один из моих самых старых друзей, имел привычку влюбляться во все девчонок подряд ещё с детского сада. Он вечно повторял какие-то ― каждый раз новые, пока они не начали повторяться ― женские имена, вздыхал, жаловался, страдал, получал учебником по голове и снова изнывал в томлении. Другое дело Китикэт. Тот тоже влюблялся с младых ногтей. Но влюблялся в актрис. Объекты его страсти были прекрасны, намного прекраснее тех веснушчатых кнопок, по которым сох Бинго, а главное ― они были недостижимы. С блеском в глазах и видом бесконечного превосходства Китикэт на секунду показывал нам фотопортрет изумительной дивы, и слова были не нужны. Как не нужны были страдания, вздохи и примочки к местам, по которым особенно веско прошлись Святое Писание или английская грамматика.

Поэтому, опознав в Дживсе совершенство, я выбрал любить его по Китикэтову способу. Как бесконечно далёкое и невозможное чудо. А то, что чудо при этом было под боком, только добавляло очарования.

Конечно, со стороны бывало заметно, что я очень высокого мнения о своём камердинере ― так а кто о нём не высокого мнения? Даже такая шишка, как муж тёти Агаты, пароходный магнат, как подопрёт, сразу же обращается к Дживсу. Потому что у Дживса мозгов больше, чем у кита.

А теперь, когда всё, что нужно, объяснено, отступим от отступления и почешем дальше. 

Утром я проснулся отлично выспавшимся, с удовольствием потянулся и бодрой улыбкой с весёлым: «Салют!» приветствовал вплывшего с подносом Дживса.

― Доброе утро, сэр. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Я чувствовал себя великолепно: утро, судя по дразнящему вустеровский нос аромату чая, было прекрасно, мир был прекрасен, Дживс был прекрасен…

Как был, лёжа в кровати спиною на простынях, я раскинул в стороны руки-ноги и принялся ёрзать на заду влево-вправо. Дживс опустил поднос на столик и смотрел на меня, кусая губы.

― Вы пытаетесь меня разыграть, сэр? ― спросил он, когда приступ закончился. Однако в его голосе я расслышал не естественное, казалось бы, для такого вопроса раздражение, а скорее надежду.

Ничего не хотелось мне так сильно, как всё ему объяснить. Я был уверен, то справься я с этим заданием, Дживсу ничего не стоило бы победить Силябимов гипноз. Я даже готов был признаться ему во всём, лишь бы не терпеть эти припадки и не видеть всё возрастающую тревогу на его лице. С каждым разом это становилось всё хуже. Однако в том-то и фокус, что я не мог даже намекнуть. Чёртов Абракадабр заколдовал меня, как какого-то кролика, засунутого в шляпу.

― Вообще-то, не разыгрываю. Но ты не обращай внимания, это обязательно пройдёт, честное слово. ― Я широко улыбнулся, всем своим сияющим видом заверяя его, что с этим Вустером всё будет тип-топ.

Судя по ответному взгляду, старался я зря, Дживс не заверился.

― Принести вам завтрак, сэр?

Я кивнул и, когда Дживс умерцал, принялся думать. Как следует подумав, я пришёл к выводу, что главное, что я должен делать ― перестать думать о Дживсе в восторженно-влюблённом ключе. Я должен начать думать о нём в невосторженно-невлюблённом ключе, например, мстительно перебирая в памяти его коварства. Тот случай с велосипедом ― как раз подходящая вещь. Если вы не в курсе, Дживс как-то заставил меня отмахать на велосипеде восемнадцать миль ночью под проливным дождём. И всё для того, чтобы на почве злорадства над напрасными злоключениями Бертрама обитатели Бринкли-Корта по-новой спелись, а разорванные узы срослись и заколосились гуще прежнего. Я принялся прокручивать в памяти этот сюжет, но вместо мстительной горечи он вызывал на моих губах глуповатую улыбку и ничего больше. С высоты прожитых лет (как-никак промелькнуло полгода) этот жизненный эпизод казался мне забавным и не более. Тут я в довесок вспомнил, как Дживс овеял заботой промокшего и вернувшегося меня. Как в мгновение ока я оказался раздет, вытерт и замотан в сухое, мои ноги очутились в горячей воде, в зубах очутилась дымящаяся папироска, в руке ― бокал с горячительной влагой. А спустя пару минут подоспела горячая, соблазнительно пахнущая яичница.

Я понял, что мои мысли приняли опасный поворот. Тут в дверях появился настоящий Дживс с настоящей яичницей, и я, чтобы не станцевать на бис, представил перед глазами тётю Агату. Сначала это помогло, но потом я неизбежно начал думать о том, кто каждый раз спасает меня от этого близкородственного чудовища, и уже почувствовал, что вот-вот исполню очередное па, как Дживс в последний момент невольно пришёл на выручку, задав неожиданный вопрос.

― Вы, конечно же, не могли не слышать мой разговор с миссис Треверс, сэр?

― Что? А был разговор?

― Да, сэр.

Надо сказать, мою тётю Далию тяжело не услышать ― её голосу позавидует оркестр иерихонских труб. Должно быть, я крепко задумался, раз такое пропустил.

― Достопочтенная родственница протелефонировала Б.?

― Нет, сэр. Это я позвонил ей.

― Ты?

― Прошу простить, сэр, но я счёл своим долгом проинформировать миссис Треверс о вашем состоянии.

На это я не нашёлся, что ответить, и молча приступил к завтраку.

― Ваша тётя настаивает, чтобы вы показались врачу, сэр.

― Дживс!

― Я позвонил в приёмную мистера Хайпрайса, он примет вас сегодня в одиннадцать, сэр.

― Дживс!

― Сэр?

Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота!

― Это уже не лезет ни в какие ворота! Я не собираюсь ни к какому врачу!

― Но мистер Хайпрайс ― известнейший психиатр, сэр.

― Психиатр?! Ты что, считаешь меня психом?! ― В гневе я отодвинул остатки яичницы.

Только Бертрам переборщил с экспрессией (если я не путаю её с экспромтом), и яичница вместе с тарелкой оказались на полу. Если я хотел доказать Дживсу, что Б. ― не псих, это была явно не лучшая тактика.

― Прости, старина, ― виновато проговорил я.

― Ничего страшного, сэр. Если вы согласны подождать несколько минут, я приготовлю...

― Нет-нет-нет, ― поспешно перебил я. ― Ничего готовить не надо. Я не голоден.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Дживс занялся устранением беспорядка, а я погрузился в размышления. Это были невесёлые размышления, поскольку очень быстро я понял, что со стороны, как ни крути, выгляжу полным психом. Бог с ней, с яичницей, мне случалось и кувшины с молоком опрокидывать на наряды прекрасных дев и чашки с кипятком на колени почтенных старцев, но брачные танцы тритонов ― это, знаете, уже чересчур.

― Так и быть, ― сдался я, ― тащи меня к мозгоправу. ― Во взгляде Дживса отчётливо мелькнуло облегчение. ― И…

― Сэр?

― Если тебе не сложно, можешь пожарить ещё яичницы?

― Конечно, сэр. С удовольствием.

Честно говоря, я не знал, чем поможет мне психиатр, я ведь не мог растолковать ему про гипноз. Но, с другой стороны ― жалко мне, что ли? Пусть посмотрит, скажет, что я нормальный, и Дживс успокоится. А успокоиться ему бы не помешало, потому что беднягу как-то очень неслабо проняло от Бертрамовых па-де-де. Он глаз с меня не спускал, особенно в ванне, видимо, боялся, что заведу свой краковяк в воде, а жабры отрастить не успею. Мне и раньше тётя Агата пеняла что Дживс у меня заместо няни, но теперь он вёл себя просто как любящая мамочка. У меня сердце сжималось, если хотите знать. Отблагодарить его я мог только одной монетой ― не изображать больше из себя влюблённого тритона. Сами понимаете, видя такую Дживсову доброту, все Бертрамовы внутренности трепетали от любви, и сразу возникала опасность составить конкуренцию Нижинскому. Однако опытным путём я определил, что если больно укусить себя изнутри за щёку, это здорово отвлекает от мыслей о том, какой Дживс прекрасный. Скоро я приноровился кусать себя при первых приступах накатывающего любовного восторга, и к тому моменту, когда мы добрались до кабинета мозгоправа, в моём активе значились:  
1\. ни одного нового приступа;  
2\. изжёванная, как ириска, щека;  
3\. Дживс, бросающий на меня странные взгляды.

― Сэр, у вас болит зуб? ― поинтересовался он, расплатившись за такси.

― Даже не чешется. Я в превосходной кондиции.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― согласился он, но по тону я понял, что с точки зрения старины Дживса не всё так безоблачно, как хотелось бы.

Мозгоправ, некто Хайпрайс, оказался старикашкой карликовой породы с большим увенчанным бородавкой носом. Он велел мне сесть и, не сходя с места, засыпал вопросами про родственников. Особенно почему-то заинтересовался эпосом про дядю Генри с его внушающим уважение поголовьем кроликов. Затем велел заложить ногу на ногу и принялся стучать по коленке молоточком. Странное развлечение. Но я промолчал. Не хотелось, знаете ли, быть бестактным, чем бы дитя не тешилось, и всё такое. Потом он подсунул мне какие-то нелепые картинки с непонятными пятнами. Нужно было говорить, на что пятна похожи. Ума не приложу, зачем сморчку это понадобилось? Возможно, он составлял каталог выставки современных художников, а исходные названия потерялись? Вежливость требовала подыграть старому дуралею, и я описал ему свои впечатления. Может, слегка увлёкся с цветистостью, но это вина доктора. Уж больно он оживлялся всякий раз, как я выдавал что-нибудь неожиданное. Естественно, меня это воодушевляло. Было приятно, что старикан неравнодушен к моему таланту рассказчика. Так что я прибавил пару-тройку оживляющих деталей и ещё нескольких персонажей для развития сюжета.

― Мда, ― когда картинки закончились, произнёс Хайпрайс, почесал кончик носа и повторил. ― Мда…

― Отличная погода, ― вставил я, чтобы заполнить возникшую паузу. 

В светской беседе, учили меня с младых ногтей, главное ― не допускать пауз. А не знаешь, что сказать, ― говори о погоде.

― Птичка летит, улитка ползёт, боженька на небе, всё хорошо, ― подытожил я погодную тему, раз уж докторишка своей ролью в разговоре манкировал.

― Мда… ― неоригинально повторил доктор и начал что-то быстро и неразборчиво писать. 

Увы, в беседе из-за этого снова возникла пауза, и мне пришлось возвратиться к погоде, с которой, я надеялся, было уже покончено:  
― Я видел на улице перистые облака, ― заметил я светским тоном и, не ожидая уже от доктора ответного паса, дополнил. ― Дживс утверждает, что это к потеплению. ― Тут я замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить точную цитату. Ну, знаете, цитируя великих, важно не ошибиться. Как назло, моя память забуксовала. Я даже не мог поручиться, что Дживс говорил про потепление. Вполне вероятно, он упоминал похолодание. ― Не могу поручиться, что Дживс говорил про потепление, ― поспешил уточнить я. ― Вполне вероятно, он упоминал похолодание.

Тут наконец докторишка оторвался от писулек.

― Кто опекун этого молодого человека? ― проигнорировав мои погодные наблюдения, спросил он у застывшего в отдалении Дживса.

― Уверяю вас, сэр, мистер Вустер полностью дееспособен.

― Предоставьте об этом судить мне, ― назидательно произнёс доктор и позвонил в колокольчик. ― Пригласите Фелпса и Бакстера, ― велел он появившейся ассистентке.

Не прошло и минуты, как в приёмную врача ввалились два одетых в белые халаты орангутана. Один из них держал в лапах что-то тоже напоминающее больничный халат, но с ужасно длинными рукавами.

― Оденьте в смирительную рубашку и поместите в тринадцатую палату, ― кивком показав в мою сторону, велел доктор.

Что-то вроде смертного хлада поползло по моему позвоночнику. От ужаса я даже перестал дышать.

― Прошу прощения, сэр, но это невозможно, ― резко возразил оказавшийся возле меня Дживс. ― Мистер Вустер не подписывал согласия на госпитализацию.

― Но вы же видите, что он опасен для себя и для окружа… ― Докторишка не договорил, потому что волна благодарности к Дживсу, нахлынувшая на вустеровское существо после таких вустерозащитительных слов, превысила всякие пределы и, сколько я ни кусал несчастную щёку, выплеснулась наружу. 

Широко расставив ноги и руки и преданно глядя любови всей моей жизни в глаза, я отчаянно завилял задом. Будь на месте Дживса тритонья самка, она, конечно, оценила бы мои потуги и немедленно выказала желание стать матерью моих детей. А будь на месте Хайпрайса другой тритон, он бы только завистливо покачал головой и пообещал себе начать с понедельника тренироваться, чтобы достигнуть в брачном танце такого же совершенства. Но так сложились обстоятельства, что ни Дживс, ни доктор тритонами не были. Обычно невозмутимое лицо Дживса исказила боль, а доктор с выражением «Вот видите? Кто был прав?» кивнул своим дрессированным гориллам, и те начали неумолимо сокращать дистанцию, пока докторишка, самодовольно потирая руки, бубнил:  
― К услугам пациента будут предоставлены надёжная охраняемая палата, лучшие препараты и самое современное лечение, такое как электрошок и моя собственная запатентованная модификация лоботомии…

Если бы не пляска, я бы лишился чувств от ужаса, как какое-нибудь эфирное создание, типа Маделин Бассет, при виде таракана. Но чёртов Силябим меня загипнотизировал так, что, начав танец, я должен был его непременно завершить, и только это удерживало меня на ногах. Гамадрилы сужали круги, всё во мне похолодело ниже точки замерзания воды, если не ниже, как вдруг Дживс подхватил всё ещё трясущегося меня на руки и в два прыжка оказался за дверью. С тем же проворством он вылетел на Харли-стрит и тормознул проезжающее такси. Спустя минуту мы уже неслись по направлению к надёжной и спасительной Беркли-Меншенс. Проблема была одна: хотя заднее сиденье такси плохо подходило для исполнения тритоновых па, едва закончился предыдущий танец, как тут же начался другой. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Рыцарский поступок Дживса размягчил Бертрама до консистенции овсяной каши и превратил эту кашу в трепещущий от любви сгусток обожания. 

― Сэр… ― с отчаянием прошептал Дживс и, пресекая трепыхания, сжал меня в крепких объятиях.

Я упрямо продолжал брачный танец. Объятия сделались крепче, и внезапно я почувствовал мимолётное касание губ на своём виске. Лёгкое, как снежинка, и краткое, как английское солнце, оно поразило меня сильнее запатентованной модификации лоботомии. Мог ли я когда-нибудь, лицезрея своего совершенного камердинера, представить, что его совершенные губы коснутся такого несовершенного меня? Остановись мгновенье, ты ― тип-топ, как заметил не то Шекспир, не то Вергилий. В упоении я закрыл глаза и постарался как можно прочнее запечатлеть в памяти чудеснейшее и прекраснейшее в Бертрамовой биографии событие. Так я и просидел неподвижно, с робкой улыбкой на табло, пока такси не остановилось. Дживс заботливо помог мне выйти из машины, расплатился с водителем, дал на чай портье и бережно препроводил меня до квартиры.

― Сэр, ― начал он, заперев входную дверь, ― вам не о чем волноваться. Я не допущу, чтобы вы попали в сумасшедший дом, я буду заботиться о вас сам.

Святые подштанники! Я едва не разрыдался, так тронули меня его слова. Сколько в этом лучшем образчике человека самоотверженности и благородства! Почувствовав, что меня сейчас разорвёт от любви, я, уже не веря в кусание щёк, бросился в ванную, чтобы не смущать доброго малого очередным танцем, и… ничего не произошло. Совсем ничего! Мои конечности не растопыривались, а зад не трясся и не ходил ходуном, как коктейль в утробе у шейкера.

― Дживс! ― вне себя от радости завопил я, выскакивая наружу. ― Дживс!

― Сэр?! ― Он бросился мне наперерез. ― Вам плохо?

― Мне в высшей степени хорошо, Дживс! ― Затряс головой я. ― Я больше не танцую! 

И, захлёбываясь, я рассказал о бегстве от Сыра, столкновении с Силябимом и происшествии в клубе:  
― …Он сказал, что каждый раз, как только преисполнюсь чувствами к объекту моей романтической привязанности… ― Я осёкся, поняв, что ляпнул лишнего.

Дживс пристально посмотрел на меня, но взгляд его был не строг, а удивительно мягок.

― Вашей романтической привязанности, сэр? ― тихо переспросил он.

Отступать было некуда. Я почувствовал, как к фасаду приливает кровь.

― Да. Но…

― Но, сэр? ― Мне показалось, что Дживса это «но» не обрадовало.

― Но я не собираюсь тебя этим обременять… ― пролепетал я, боясь наделать глупостей и в итоге оказаться без Дживса. ― Я вообще не планировал тебе признаваться, так получилось случайно… Пожалуйста, постарайся забыть.

Дживс посмотрел на меня, как мне показалось, с упрёком и, задумавшись на секунду, спросил:  
― А мистер фокусник не упомянул, что должно произойти для того, чтобы действие гипноза прекратилось, сэр?

Я облегчённо вздохнул. Лучше обсуждать Силябима, чем мои незаконные чувства.

― Ещё как упомянул! ― затараторил я, радуясь возможности сменить тему. ― Он сказал, что как только мне ответят взаимностью…

Я замер на полуслове, выпучив глаза и распахнув рот, ощущение было такое, словно вустеровский котелок перепутали с наковальней и хорошенько даванули по нему кузнецким молотом.

― …Господи… ― наконец выдавил из себя я. ― Это же…

― Сэр? ― Дживс глядел на меня… и клянусь, если в его взоре сияла не нежность, а что-то другое, то я ― не Бертрам Уилберфорс В., а какой-нибудь кролик из шляпы.

― Дживс… ― слабо пробормотал я, ― выходит, ты ― тоже? Ну, в смысле, ― меня?

― Очень, сэр, ― отозвался он. ― Очень.

― О-о, ― только и смог выговорить я.

― Да, сэр.

И я сказал: «Ох». А потом спросил: «Можно?» А Дживс ответил: «Да, сэр». И потом я ещё несколько раз повторял это «можно?», а Дживс каждый раз отвечал «да, сэр», но, если я разбавлю приведённый скупой диалог подробностями, ни один издатель не подпустит эту рукопись к печатному станку и на пушечный выстрел. Поэтому ограничусь-ка я эпилогом.

Где-то через неделю после случившегося я, лёжа на диване и устроив ноги на коленях у Дживса, листал утреннюю газету.

― Дживс! ― воскликнул я. ― Ты не поверишь, Дживс!

― Не поверю, сэр?

― Смотри, ― я ткнул пальцем в чёрно-белую фотографию, ― это же рожа Силябима!

― В самом деле, сэр?

― И заголовок! «Известный гипнотизёр после потасовки доставлен в больницу с множественными ушибами позвоночника»! Подумать только! Неужели карма ― или как её там? ― не выдумка?

― Полагаю, что карма здесь не при чём, сэр. Должен сознаться, что я в некотором роде приложил руку к случившемуся.

Я обомлел.

― Хочешь сказать, что это ты врезал негодяю по хребту?

― Нет, сэр. Но, если вы помните, мистер Чизрайт как-то упоминал, что невосприимчив к гипнозу. Я всего лишь воспользовался этой информацией.

― Но как?!

― Я выгодно отозвался об искусстве упомянутого гипнотизёра в присутствии личной горничной мисс Крэй, та, в свою очередь, поделилась с нанимательницей, вследствие чего мисс Крэй в сопровождении своего жениха мистера Чизрайта посетила представление и осталась чрезвычайно довольна. Она нашла мистера гипнотизёра в высшей степени магнетической личностью, а его манеру одеваться ― утончённой и романтической.

― Бедный Сыр. Как он на это отреагировал?

― Как я и предполагал: негативно, сэр. Результатом стала потасовка за кулисами, описанная в газете.

― А Силябим не смог загипнотизировать Сыра из-за его непрошибаемости!

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

― Ещё никто и никогда так искусно не мстил за Бертрама! Ты ― лучший в мире Боржоми, Дживс!

― Вы хотели сказать: Борджиа, сэр, но подразумевали, я полагаю, Макиавелли.

Он как всегда оказался прав, моё неподражаемое, неповторимое совершенство. И, не в силах удержать рвущиеся наружу чувства, я выплеснул их в брачный танец. Брачный танец Бертрама Вустера. И без ложной скромности скажу: Дживс остался доволен.


End file.
